


Distraction

by Angelike



Series: Letters of the Law [4]
Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Flash Fiction, Jealousy, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikuo's not jealous, only annoyed. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

> **dis·trac·tion** n
>     1: mental turmoil; “he drives me to distraction”
>     2: an obstacle to attention
>     3: an entertainment that provokes pleased interest and distracts you from worries and vexations [syn: beguilement]
>     4: the act of distracting; drawing someone’s attention away from something; “conjurers are experts at misdirection” [syn: misdirection]

I should be listening Kakei. He and Saiga are going out for the day (supposedly on business, but I know better; however much you’d like to believe otherwise, Saiga didn’t purchase all those condoms or that bottle of lube just to make you blush this morning) and I’m to be left in charge in Kakei’s absence (which is only logical, since leaving the store in the keeping of someone as high-strung as you would just be _begging_ for disaster), which means taking note of the day’s instructions is sort of important. Certainly it would be the responsible thing to do. But.

Any words of wisdom the head of the Green Drug Pharmacy cum Supernatural Investigation Central might be departing are going in one ear and out the other. My attention has instead fixated on the scene I can see just over Kakei’s shoulder.

You’re at the front, speaking to some customers—_female_ customers. Female customers _who are getting a little too friendly_. I stew inwardly as the voluptuous brunette suggestively grabs your hand in hers and leans in to whisper into your ear. I don’t know what she says, but I do know that I don’t like the way you turn to her, your cheeks stained prettily, and laugh that nervous laugh you always employ whenever you’re at a loss for words. The two girls accompanying the brunette—a slender blond-haired beauty and a waiflike child that might have been her younger sister—giggle at your discomfort.

My fists clench uncontrollably, inexplicably angered by their flirtatious teasing. Why I am so upset is beyond me.  After all, it’s not as if I don’t indulge in my fair share of teasing. And it has never troubled me when Kakei and Saiga have a go at you (actually, I find it their antics quite entertaining). So what is so different about a couple of strangers we will probably never see again (if only I were so lucky!) poking fun at you and making you blush? Nothing! There is no difference whatsoever!

Except, of course, for the fact that you don’t seem to mind _their_ teasing quite so much as my own. Where are the fireworks that usually follow a bout of embarrassment? Where is that prickly personality that usually comes out when you feel someone is getting too close? Sure, they are customers, which means that you must be polite with them, but since when has that ever stopped you from expressing your feelings in truly spectacular ways? You’re an emotional time bomb most of the time and it never takes much to spark the fuse.

I watch with narrowed eyes as you banter with the girls for a little while longer, smiling at them bashfully and letting them tug playfully at your apron. Shouldn’t you be more cautious about letting them have physical contact? You wouldn’t want to have a vision, now would you? Because with Kakei and Saiga leaving, there is no way I would allow you to go back up to our apartment should you suffer from one of those sissy fainting spells as a result of your carelessness. I wouldn’t rush to catch you as you fall, either. If you’re going to flirt so shamelessly with a gaggle of flighty schoolgirls, you can just go ahead and hit the floor when your own stupidity catches up with you. See if I care.  It’s not as if I have a vested interest in your wellbeing.

Really. My heart is as steel.

I notice too late that that Kakei had stopped talking and is staring at me with raised eyebrows, looking for all the world like he wants to laugh.

Damn you, Kazahaya. Damn you.


End file.
